Selgato
by DinoPetra
Summary: The Akatsuki are back, with new members including Sasuke and Kakashi's son, Selgato who no one knew about. Now it's up to Kakashi to end this and destroy his son once and for all... but can he do it?
1. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any profit writing this story. **

**Background: This is a story of Kakashi and the life of his son, that rarely anyone knew about. Selgato's mother is also included, but her name is not mentioned. I'd appreciate it if you'd honestly review and tell me what you think. :3**

**Chapter 1 - Flashbacks**

"I hope Tsunade doesn't give us a lame mission... they're always so easy!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto quit being a brat and take what you get. At least we have missions we can tend to." Sakura lectured.

"No offense Sakura... but while you were off playing doctor with Grandma Tsunade, I was busy training with the Pervy Sage. And that was no walk in the park, so I'd appreciate if she'd just give us something worth doing!" Naruto crossed his arms and looked away.

"ERGH... WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY!" She enraged with anger and pounded the top of Naurto's head. Kakashi sighed.

' Here we go again... ' he thought. "Look, let's just get to Lady Tsunade and what's up. You guys can bicker on your own time." The three of them continued to walk to Tsunade's office. Naruto was still rubbing his head.

"Oww... that really hurt, you know."

"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura didn't even bother to look at him.

' _They've gotten stronger physically, but haven't matured mentally._ ' Kakashi pondered on their actions as they continued to walk. ' _I sometimes miss the clueless, knuckleheads they were two years ago._ '

As they got to Lady Tsunade's office, Naruto barged in. "Look here Grandma Tsunade, I know that we've been gone awhile... but no more of this easy escort crap! It's time for the real deal! Give us something challenging for once." Lady Tsunade sat in utter silence and didn't even make a move to look at him. "G- Grandma Tsunade? Why aren't you saying anything?" Naruto's voice got a bit calmer. He stared at her with a worried look.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Sakura rushed in.

' _Ooh! That Naruto! I swear if he upsets Lady Tsunade... I'll hit him twice as hard!_ ' Sakura boiled up and clenched her fists at the thought.

"Naruto, you shouldn't go barging in here like that. I know you've been on gone awhile, but show some respect. I mean- " Kakashi was then interrupted by Lady Tsunade.

"Th- they're back..." She whispered, Her body was stiff, and her voice was tense. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi just stood there.

"Wait a minute, who are you- "Naruto was very confused as he questioned it.

"The Akatsuki. They're back." Their eyes all widened. Especially Kakashi's. He had a tight feel in his gut when he heard the name. He knew what this was leading to.

"Well what are we doing just standing here then!" Naruto's voice was hoarse, his head was straight down and one of his fists were tightening up.

"It's not that simple, Naruto. They've recruited more than we'd thought. More importantly, one of those recruits... is Sasuke." Tsunade spoke with a soft voice, but it was very brash.

"S- Sa- Sasuke... ?" Naruto lifted his head up to look at Tsunade. "No... it can't be. I don't believe it... " He turned his head down the other way.

"It's the truth. Accept it." She told him sternly. "Besides, we have bigger problems than Sasuke..." She continued.

" …What could be bigger than that? Naruto asked coldly.

Tsunade looked up at Kakashi. "Well, maybe Kakashi would like to tell you. Care to explain?"

"I-I... have to go." Kakashi hesitated and quickly vanished out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"I don't know... but I have the feeling that Kakashi-sensei knows something about Sasuke that we don't, and I'm about to find out." Naruto left, searching for the masked ninja. Sakura sighed and watched him leave.

"Forget about him Sakura, the rest of your team isn't capable of handling the situation right now. So you're dismissed."

"Yes, M'lady." Sakura nodded and went home.

Tsunade let out a long, deep sigh as she looked out the window.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out as he ran throughout the village.

"Well, aren't we a bit in a hurry today?" Shikamaru taunted as he suddenly appeared.

"Ergh... Shikamaru get out of the way! This is no time for jokes, I need to find Kakashi-sensei."

"You won't find him." Shikamaru replied, still standing in Naruto's path.

"I don't care what I have to do, if he knows something about Sasuke that we don't... I'll force it out of him!" Naruto's fists got tighter.

"It's ok Shikamaru, enough stalling. He won't give up." A strange voice said as Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. Naruto gave him a glare.

"What do you know about Sasuke?" He asked coldly.

"Nothing." Kakashi replied contently.

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto shouted gathering a group of villagers and other ninjas to surround them.

"I know nothing about Sasuke other than the remaining information, and I refuse to put up with anyone who calls me a liar." Kakashi continued to look down on Naruto.

"Then tell me what you know. Whether it's about Sasuke or not. I- I'll fight you, if I have to."

"If you wish to dispute with me, then I recommend we meet tomorrow at the training field." Kakashi then vanished.

"You do realize that you're absolutely no match for Kakashi-sensei.. right?" Shikamaru asked with his negative attitude.

Naruto turned to look at him. "I don't care, when it comes to Sasuke... I'm giving it all I got. I'm not giving up. Never."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Have fun, I guess." and he walked off.

Kakashi took the rooftops home, trying to avoid as many people as possible. He knew some already started talking and are probably heavily curious about what his argument with Naruto was all about. He just didn't want to deal with it right now. Kakashi let out a deep sigh as he walked inside his house. Taking his mask off, he headed straight towards the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, with numerous amount of flashbacks racing throughout his mind. He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, picking up a dusty picture with a frame sitting on his top shelf. Kakashi cracked a faint smile as he stared at the image, then he closed his eyes, visualizing the exact moment of the photo.

It had been more than a few years back, but the memory felt brand new. Looking at the photo, Kakashi chuckled. His son had looked exactly like Kakashi when he was that same age. Same headband, ( with the occasional mask he'd sometimes wore to resemble his father ) same hair color, and even hair style. ( Just a bit shorter ) Kakashi and Selgato had gotten their picture taken together by Iruka that day. It was fairly similar to the one of him, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. There were two original photos. Kakashi kept the one with him and his son. While his son kept the one with him and his mother.

- **Flashback** -

_Everyday before Kakashi got home he'd always hear his son's words seep through the front door._

_"Yeah! I'm going to be just like daddy!" Selgato shouted to his mother excitedly. He was just five years old at the time. Kakashi hadn't heard him speak those words ever since his mother died. She meant dearly to the both of them, especially Selgato. It broke Kakashi's heart to break the news to his son about his own mother's death, but it had to be done. He just didn't know how. _

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Selgato ran in the house rapidly searching for his mom. He'd just been escorted home by Iruka, enchanted with good news... only to be devistated. He then walked out to his room finding his father._

_"Uhm.. dad? W- where's mom?" Selgato has a worried expression set upon his face. Kakashi had his head down with both of his hands in his pockets._

_"D- dad?" Selgato stuttered._

_"... She's not here, right now." Kakashi replied then walked out of his son's room. He knew he gave Selgato the wrong idea, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just tell him that she'd been killed on a mission, but at the same time, he couldn't be stalled either. _

_Later that same night Kakashi walked in Selgato's room, he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. _

_"You've been awfully quiet." Kakashi said softly._

_"Where's mom?" Selgato asked coldly without even looking up at his father._

_Kakashi knelt down beside his son's bed. "Mommy won't be here for awhile. S- she's taking some time off..." Kakashi was going to continue, but he had nothing left to say._

_"She should be here. With her family." Selgato finally took his eyes off the ceiling and turned his head to face Kakashi._

_Kakashi just let out a sigh. "Well, you seem very tired... and you've had a long day. You should get some rest." With that Kakashi got up, took one last look at his son and left closing the door. Selgato just buried his head in his pillow._

_Kakashi proceeded towards the living room and began to read one of his Icha Icha books, but was suddenly interrupted by a knock. He opened the door, to his surprise seeing Asuma standing in front of him. _

_"Hey Kakashi, how've you been?" Asuma knew the answer he'd get, but it had always been his way of greeting someone._

_"I've been better. Um, com'on in." Kakashi said inviting Asuma inside. _

_"Heh, thanks." Asuma said as he stepped into the house. "So how's the little runt doing? Did you break the news yet?"_

_".. He's a little a down, I'd say. I haven't completely told him yet, though. He's only seven, I know he won't be able to handle it." Kakashi replied. As they continued to talk, Selgato peeked his head out the crack of his door, eavesdropping on their conversation. _

_"He will find out eventually. As days, weeks, even months pass... waiting for her to come home. He'll know. You might as well just break it down to him gently." Asuma walked over to the couch and sat down._

_"It's not that simple. You should see his face every time he comes home. Those big, shinning, bright eyes with that ecstatic smile formed on his face. Everyday... seeing and talking to his mom... he just knew that everything would be ok. She was always there to tell him that." Kakashi sat down and rubbed his face. "Now... she's gone." _

_By this point, Selgato knew that they were talking about his mother, and her death. Tears began to roll uncontrollably from his eyes as the two other ninja continued their conversation. He slowly walked towards his bed to sit down. He noticed a picture on his table stand and picked it up. It was them. All of them. Kakashi, Selgato, and his mother. She was very pretty, as most people did say. She had long, dark red/magenta hair. Clear teal-blue eyes, and porcelien skin. Tears dripped down from his face onto the picture. ' Why? Why did this have to happen? ' Selgato thought constantly. He later fell asleep firmly hugging the picture to his chest._

_The next morning Selgato woke up and walked to the kitchen to join his dad for breakfast._

_"Dad, where's mom?" Selgato already knew what happened, or at least had a good idea. He just wanted to see what his father had to say._

_Kakashi put his fork down, faced Selgato and let out a deep breath. "Remember son, we talked about this. Mommy's not here anymore."_

_The funeral had been much more hard on them both. Of course Kakashi was used to these kind of things. He's witnessed death throughout his whole life. Seeing his son witness the same thing was the last thing he ever wanted. It was raining quite hard that day. Everyone had left when the service ended except for Kakashi who'd been waiting for Selgato, who just wouldn't budge. He sat there sobbing, and the rain mixed in with his tears. Kakashi walked over towards his son and sat down next to him._

_"... Father, why aren't you sad?" Selgato asked trying to wipe the tears from his eyes._

_Kakashi looked at him. "I'm much more than sad, Selgato. Words can't even describe how I am feeling right now. One of the best things in my life has been taken from me, once again."_

_"But you never cry, or show much emotion towards it." _

_"Well, that's because I'm used to it. I've witnessed things like this throughout my entire life, I've lost my parents, friends, and loved ones. As it started becoming more of a usual part of my life, I automatically started to push all the emotions away. I feel weak inside, I really do. However, I can't do anything but to keep moving on. Dwelling in my past won't help me. It hasn't helped me before, and I refuse to believe that it'll help me now." Kakashi looked at his son who had just continued to sit and listen to his fathers words, then more tears fell down. Kakashi put an arm around his son, as they walked home._

_- _**Flashback Ends**_ -_

Kakashi smiled at the memory. It had been about eight years since then, and Selgato was no longer the boy he used to be. He grew up, gotten stronger with the advantage of having the "Copycat Ninja" as a parent and mentor. He eventually met up with Sasuke to join the Akatsuki, turning against Konoha while leaving everything he used to love and know behind him. With the thought of his own son's betrayal still implanted in his mind, Kakashi still smiled when he looked down at the picture of the young boy. That's the moment he realized that pictures never change, the people in them do.

[ **To be continued** ]

**I might have made this chapter slightly long but please review to let me know how you think the story is going, _please and thank you_. :3**


	2. Chidori

**Disclaimer found on the first chapter**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :3**

**Chapter 2 - Chidori**

It was nearly noon, and Naruto had been waiting at the training field for almost two hours. He kept pacing back and fourth. "Is he even gonna show? I expect him to be late, but he seemed so serious about this. He needs to stop being such a coward. I mean com'on, just fess up to what you know about Sasuke and the Akatsuki already._" _Naruto muttered under his breath. It was almost like he was mouthing the words.

"Coward... eh?" Kakashi walked out from behind a tree.

"Wait a second, how'd you- ?" Then Naruto figured it all out. Kakashi's headband was being worn normally, revealing his sharingan. "Oh, now I see."

"Maybe try keeping your thoughts safe inside your mind, perhaps?"

"Enough about my thoughts. That's not why we're here. Tell me what you know." Naruto's voice got colder.

"Again, Naruto, I don't know anything else other than what you already know. And even if I did, it would most likely have no concern of yours, cause then you would already know. Got it?" Kakashi crossed his arms.

"You're lying. If what you say is true, then what was all that yesterday with Grandma Tsunade! What was all that about, you leaving in such a hurry? Huh! I'll force it out of you, until you talk." Naruto started to pull a kunai from it's holster.

"Naruto, stop being foolish and put your weapon down. Fighting me won't solve your problems." Kakashi stared down at the boy. "As I said before, I have no other information worth sharing. We're just wasting our time."

Naruto lunged towards his sensei, to attack but he was too late. Kakashi had already appeared behind him forcing him into a headlock.

"I don't wish to fight you, Naruto. Don't make me have to." Kakashi said still holding him.

"... Rghh." Naruto struggled.

"There's no use in fighting your way out. Drop your weapon." Kakashi shoved Naruto away from him as he dropped his kunai. "Good, now that you've come to your senses, let's be rational and talk about this."

".. Why?" Naruto asked in hesitation. Kakashi just stared at him. "Why did Sasuke turn this way?"

"We may never know the real reason as to _why _he did. All we can do right now is accept it. People don't always stay the same. They grow up, experiencing the different things life has to offer; whether it be good or bad. People still change."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "How do you know?" He didn't receive an answer. Kakashi just looked at the sky thinking about what to say next.

"I just do." His words finally came out.

"Heh." Naruto pondered on Kakashi's response. "Well, since we're here we might as well just spar for the heck of it. I mean, I don't know about you, but I have nothing else really planned today." Kakashi thought about it, and he didn't have anything else to do either. Of course he could always find something, but "planning" wasn't really his thing.

"Eh, sure. Why not?"

"Alright!" Naruto jumped up. Kakashi gasped at Naruto's actions. He saw the exact face of Selgato and jumped to another flashback.

- **Flashback** -

_"Alright! I'm gonna do my best!" Selgato jumped up. "I've gotten so much stronger dad, just wait and see!"_

_Kakashi let out a soft chuckle, "I'm sure you have. Let's see how you do."_

_The two ninja fought using mostly the basic taijutsu and the occasional ninjutsu. Kakashi had blocked many attacks from the front and behind. He wasn't using his sharingan, but he could sense his son's presence. Although having to fight twice as hard, Selgato didn't stop. He was very good at range attacks along with substitutions, however Kakashi managed to tire him out. Selgato was no match for his father quite yet. Kakashi jumped away from his son._

_"Huff... huff... " Selgato panted._

_"You did well, but you're going to have to do much better than that. Try balancing out your chakra levels, that way you'll have a better advantage of using your jutsu." Kakashi guided as he started to walk away._

_"Wa- wait." Selgato called out. His hands were on his knees and he looked as if he were about to collapse.. "Huff... another round... let's go."_

_"No. You've tired yourself out too much. You need to rest, pushing yourself further will only make your condition worse. You're getting better, but you still have a lot to learn." Kakashi walked inside. They had been privately training outside their home. ' He really has gotten stronger since we last fought. Maybe it's time to teach him the.. I don't know, I mean he's capable of it. And he contains the exact skill I had at that age. ' Selgato was ten years old. Kakashi remembered him doing this well at that age too. _

_The next day had Kakashi slightly worried. He made up his mind, but was still having some second thoughts._

_"So what're we doing today?" Selgato asked. _

_"Well, you've impressed me the past couple of days. So I've decided to teach you my original technique."_

_"Y- your Lightning Cutter?" Selgato's eyes widened._

_Kakashi laughed, "No, no. This is a more simpler version of that. The one I use is quite more difficult to enhance."_

_"When I was younger I created this technique, Chidori." Kakashi explained as a large amount of chakra started to form in his hand. The chakra was strong. Selgato sensed it, and was even more astonished when seeing the visible chakra turning into lightning. "To be able to do this, you need to focus the correct amount of energy to the palm of your hand. You won't get it until you can do so." Kakashi looked at his son and then pounded his fist into a tree. "It will be a very difficult technique to learn and master unless you know how to equalize your chakra. You need to know how to control it."_

_With that, Selgato nodded and tried to focus all his energy like his dad had told him. Although, he couldn't do it. _

_"Keep trying, it's not going to be easy. Remember, your jutsu won't take into effect if you can't manipulate your chakra correctly." Kakashi mentioned._

_Within an hour Selgato had been roughly fatigued. By just trying to figure it all out, his body couldn't take it anymore._

_"Huff.. huff." He kept panting. _

_"I think you've almost got it, but just to be safe, let's call it a day and crash. We can always work on it some other time." Kakashi smiled and ruffled his son's hair. _

_"..huff. N- no. I have to.. to do THIS!" Selgato's head flew straight up as an enormous amount of lightning chakra entered his hand. He turned to the nearest tree and shoved his fist into it causing many other trees to collapse in a destruction. _

_Kakashi's eyes widened at the scene. ' He... did it. Heh, who knew that it would also take pushing yourself a little more. ' _

_Selgato let out a big smile. __"Hah, I did it. I really did it." He crossed his arms and turned to his father. "Did you see that! That was ME! All of those trees flying down cause of this guy!" Selgato closed his eyes, and pointed his thumbs at himself._

_Kakashi laughed at his son's actions. "Well, you've definitely outdone yourself, but don't get too cocky yet." The two then began to walk to Ichiraku for a treat._

_"Gee, dad. Thanks! I can't wait for everyone to see what I've learned, and what I can do...!"_

_"Whoa, there. Slow down a bit." Kakashi stopped his son and put both of his hands on his shoulder. "Now, I know you're pretty excited but listen carefully to my words. What I just taught you requires a large amount of chakra usage. You need to be very careful not to abuse it, if you do the only one who will be harmed is yourself. Got it?" _

_"Got it." Selgato nodded his head and they continued off to Ichiraku._

- **Flashback ends** -

' _He and Naruto are so much alike._ ' Kakashi thought while still lost in the memory. It was true. Both Naruto and Selgato were very much similar. Like Naruto, Selgato loved Ramen, and always pushed himself to train and get stronger. Selgato never gave up, and he refused to let anyone get in his way. No matter what it was.

"Kakashi-sensei? Hello...? Uh, are you there? Com'on speak already!" Naruto chanted.

"Hm?" Kakashi turned his body towards Naruto.

"Are you alright? You were just standing there."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kakashi said sheepishly as he put his hand behind his head.

"Well then let's spar already! Com'on!" Naruto got in a battle stance.

"Actually, I have to go Naruto. Sorry, there's just something I totally forgot about that I need to take care of."

"Wh- WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "You're just going to bail?"

"Later." Kakashi vanished.

'_ Heh. Yup, that's Kakashi-sensei for ya._ ' Naruto thought to himself as he walked back to the village.

-** Akatsuki Hideout** -

"So, are you ready to take off?" Sasuke asked as he smirked.

"I've been ready... " Selgato responded.

"Hmph, good. Remember, your mission is to find Naruto. You're not to engage in battle unless necessary, is that clear?" Sasuke instructed as Selgato nodded. "Oh and be careful, I wouldn't want your father to- "

"My father will be taken care of." Selgato said coldly.

"Okay then, go." Sasuke gave his final words and Selgato was off.

Selgato traveled by the trees in search of the blonde boy. He was no where in sight of him, but he was getting closer to the village. As he kept going he suddenly stopped. Seeing the gates of Konoha, he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. Selgato pulled out the photo of him and his mom that he always kept with him. He looked at it, then put it back. "It's time." He whispered.

He made his way down, and crept into the village. He was at an empty spot, but it was too quiet, surely someone had to be there. "Show yourself." Selgato called out.

"Selgato-Soren Hatake." A strange voice said.

"Wha- ?" Selgato turned around and spotted Iruka.

"Never thought I'd ever see you step foot back into this village again."

"Iruka-sensei..." Selgato smirked.

"Why are you here? You betrayed Konoha, so what on earth would make you want to come back?" Iruka questioned.

"How silly, I would never come back to this village. I'm here for the nine tails. Where is he?"

"I don't know, but even if I did, I'd never sell him out to you." Iruka crossed his arms.

"Hmph. I'm just wasting my time here then, apparently."

"Why, Selgato? Why go through all of this? You used to be one of the best students in the ninja academy. Now your life is just focused on hatred and the Akatsuki. Didn't your father teach you better than that? Isn't he the one who told you not to turn on the ones you love?"

"My father is just a burden I carry on my shoulders. I loathe the very thought of him now." Selgato explained.

"Selgato..." Iruka really had nothing left to say, he actually felt bad for the kid. He was manipulated into turning against his home, and had been sucked into a vortex of hatred.

"I must go, I will find Naruto on my own. However, if you get in my way again, I will kill you." Iruka stared at Selgato as he disappeared.

Naruto walked the streets of The Leaf Village alone, until he saw Kakashi and Sakura near a small shop.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto ran over to them.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Sakura greeted him contently.

"Kakashi-sensei, why'd you bail earlier on our match?" Naruto pouted.

"I told you, I had to take care of some things that I'd forgotten about." Kakashi said as he put his book in his back pouch.

"Ergh." Naruto growled.

"Naruto, stop whining. Kakashi-sensei can spar with you anytime, there's no need to- " Sakura was then interrupted by the presence of a cold voice.

"Well, well."

'_ Th- that voice._ ' Kakashi said to himself as he heard it. He knew that voice, though he hadn't heard it in over three years. He quickly turned to face Selgato.

"S- Selgato." Kakashi's voice was very tense.

"Ah, so you do remember." Selgato grimaced.

"Of course I do. You don't expect me to forget someone who betrayed The Leaf, do you?" Kakashi stared at Selgato with caution.

"Wait a sec, Kakashi-sensei. You know this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Know? Hah, try related." Selgato stated.

"Wha- ? Well, you sure do look alike. Who is he, anyway?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"H- He's... my son." Kakashi said slowly as he closed his eyes.


	3. Selgato's Story

**Disclaimer found on first chapter**

**For those wondering the story time was set when Naruto and Sakura had gotten back from their training but they've also been in Konoha for awhile. Sasuke has already killed Itachi and joined the Akatsuki. So I mixed it up a bit, so I'm very sorry for the confusion.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I really enjoy reading them, so thanks for leaving one :3**

**Chapter 3 - Selgato's Story**

"You.. you have a son?" Naruto was still surprised at Kakashi's words.

"Yes, but to say the least, he's not much of a son to me." Kakashi gave Selgato a hateful stare.

"Aww, I'm hurt by your words father. Whatever happened to never turning on the ones you love? I mean, aren't you the one who taught me that?" Selgato said sarcastically.

"I was, but I've obviously failed since it meant nothing to you."

' _Still.. how can someone related to Kakashi-sensei, turn out like this?_ ' Naruto questioned himself with disappointment.

"Look, I've been here too long as it is. Hand over the nine tails, or I'll take him by force." Selgato demanded

"Over my dead body, Naruto isn't going anywhere with you." Kakashi remarked.

"Foolish, foolish father... I'm not going to waste my time on you. I'm only here to get Naruto. You're not even worth killing." Selgato stated coldly.

"Sakura, take Naruto to Lady Tsunade. I'll handle this." Kakashi demanded.

"No... I'm the one he wants. So I'm his opponent." Naruto stepped closer towards Selgato.

"Naruto, no. You don't know what he's capable of. This is Kakashi-sensei's son, and he's a part of the Akatsuki now. You have no chance." Sakura explained as she tried stopping him.

"Well, you're smarter than you look, Sakura. I'll even admit, you're awkwardly cute." Selgato grinned at her.

"Ugh, please. I'd never waste my time with the likes of someone who betrayed their own village." She stepped behind Kakashi.

"Enough! If you want me, then try and take me. We'll settle this right here!" Naruto shouted.

"I was told not to engage in battle, but you guys make it so hard to obey orders. Sasuke was right about you... you're very hardheaded.

"How dare you speak about Sasuke. HOW DARE YOU!" Naruto clenched his fists.

"Why show so much feeling towards certain people, when they don't even bother to return them?" Selgato looked down on Naruto.

"Sasuke, h- he's my friend." Naruto said softly.

"Well, your 'friend' is the one who sent me here to capture you. Some 'friend' you have. Although, I must obey my master's orders. So, just do as I say. It'll be over before you know it. I can promise you that."

"Naruto. This isn't your battle, I'm taking it from here." Kakashi shifted his headband up and revealed his sharingan.

"Heh, I guess this will be a fair fight then." Selgato grinned as he too, moved his headband up and revealed a sharingan that was held in his right eye. The two younger ninja both stood in shock as their enemy exposed his right eye.

"What? But, how do you have one too? Kakashi-sensei's isn't genetic." Naruto stared at the cut on Selgato's right eye. It looked exactly like the one Kakashi had, except on the opposite eye.

"Indeed, it isn't genetic. You see, it was nearly two years ago. I was tired, of everything. Being looked down on all the time. I was lost in the forest, of course I had no intention of going back home. I just wanted to get away from everything at that moment. That's when Sasuke found me. And let me tell you, we had a rough start... "

* * *

><p>"You see, I was in the forest. Alone. Sasuke had found me, but I wanted nothing do with him, nor anyone else." Selgato began.<p>

_"Now, what's a Leaf ninja like you, roaming alone out here?" Sasuke started moving towards the boy._

_"Get away from me..." Selgato started backing up from Sasuke. _

_"I've heard much about you, Selgato Hatake.. is it? Heh, might as well see what kind of power you posses." Sasuke stated as he drew out his sword._

_"Wh- what're you...?" Selgato was still backing away._

_"Running won't help now. It's time to fight with all you've got." Sasuke lunged towards Selgato, but was caught off guard with a behind attack, shoving him agasint a tree. As Sasuke got back up he noticed Selgato about to do a jutsu. ' Ergh, h- his hand movements. How? Even with being a descendant of Kakashi. No one can be that fast. '_

_Selgato's hands were moving as fast as lightning. "Fire Style: FIREBALL JUTSU!" A huge fireball started hurling towards Sasuke._

_' Impossible.. ' Sasuke thought as he barely dodged the fire. He was hiding behind a tree, out of Selgato's sight. ' How, is he so strong? '_

_"I may not have the sharingan's ability. But I can still sense your presence." Selgato jumped out of the way as a group of kunais and shurikens started to rush at him. He was now on top of a tree branch._

_"Hmph, childs play. I expect more from an Uchiha. I know you're behind that a tree, come out and fight you coward." Chakra started to form out of Selgato's hand, while he jumped from the tree he spotted Sasuke with a similar amount of lightning chakra also being held. _

"We both went at each other, with the Chidori in our hands. I was bit too fast for him, but we were fairly equal." Selgato continued on.

_"So, you were taught Chidori as well. I see the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." Sasuke smirked._

_"Ergh.." Selgato pushed his Chidori further into Sasuke's. For one whole minute a huge ball of chakra remained in between the both of them. They finally jumped back from each other. Selgato ran towards Sasuke leading a frontal attack. Sasuke was able to dodge most of his moves but when one of the hits was nearly missed, Sasuke got out his sword and slashed Selgato's right eye and jumed away from him._

_"ARGH!" Selgato screamed in pain as he covered his right eye._

_"Huff... not bad. You're almost as good as Kakashi." Sasuke walked over to Selgato._

_"Eghh, wh- what do you want from me?" _

_"I think the real question is, what do you want?" Sasuke interpreted. "Here." Sasuke handed Selgato a bandage for his eye. He quickly wrapped it around his injured eye, and slowly backed away from Sasuke. "I know you want to be just like your dad..."_

_"What're you talking about?" Selgato looked away._

_"Don't you want the power of the sharingan, at it's best. Thus, being just like your father?" Sasuke asked him._

_"You're crazy. Even if I did.. what makes you think you can deliver that to me?"_

_" 'Think'? I can."_

"That's the moment Sasuke told me about Madara, and how he was dying. Sasuke said he could transfer Madara's sharingan eye to me, to behold that power. Of course, there was somewhat of a catch. Betraying Konoha." Selgato added.

_"Leave Konoha? But, I can't leave them. Th- that's my home... my friends, and my family is there." Selgato frowned._

_"Family? How can you call it a 'family' when your own dad is held responsible for your mother's death?"_

_".. Wha- WHAT?" Selgato looked directly at Sasuke._

_"Your dad isn't who you think he is. When your mom went on that mission... he knew. He knew who she was dealing with, he knew where she was, he knew everything. He even had the chance to stop it. But instead, he chose not to. What kind of family is that?" Sasuke manipulated._

_Tears rolled from Selgato's uncovered eye. "No.." He muttered softly. "NO, IT'S NOT TRUE!" He sobbed. "He didn't- he wouldn't..." Selgato was still wiping the tears from his eye._

_"It's true. He's the same as the rest of them. As for the whole Leaf Village. They're the reason for the death of the Uchiha clan. They'd sent out someone to annihilate every single one of us. With three survivors, and me being the only one left now."_

_Not knowing he was being brainwashed by Sasuke's words, Selgato felt his heart growing cold. He felt hatred rising for his village, and better yet, his own father. _

"Madara's sharingan was then given to me. I obtained the power, joined the Akatsuki along with Sasuke and never went back to the leaf." Selgato told them as he ended his story.

"You're an idiot." Naruto criticized.

"What did you just say?" Selgato snapped.

"You heard me."

"You're clueless as ever, dear boy. You know nothing." He answered.

"Shut up. SHUT UP!" Naruto ordered. Kakashi, and Sakura just watched Naruto's rant. "You let them convince you to lies, lies that have led you to live a life full of hatred. Kakashi-sensei would never let any of his loved ones die. You're just a fool, letting your mind believe what you hear, whether it's true or not. Yet you have the nerve to stand here, blaming The Leaf for your problems... when you're the one who left!"

"I'd watch the tone, if I were you." Selgato warned. "You really don't know what I'm capable of... "

"You have no right to tell me what to do. As of right now, your presence makes me sick. You're pathetic."

"I find it quite funny as to how you think I actually care what you say about me. Your words mean nothing. You're just another young ninja, only capable of getting in the way of one's dream. Talking to you is like conversing with a wall; a complete waste of time."

"I'm getting real tired of you..." Naruto tried racing towards Selgato, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, no..." Kakashi scolded.

"I'm obviously getting nowhere with this... so I'll let you be. I do hope you'll be prepared for when I return, because when I do, I won't hold back. I also look forward to fighting you too, again, father." Selgato notified as he retreated back to the hideout.

"Maybe you guys should go home, now." Kakashi insisted.

"But what about- ?" Sakura was still looking at the area Selgato had ran off to.

"Don't worry about him. He won't pose a threat much longer. Now go on." Kakashi replied. Like Naruto, Sakura refused and stayed with Kakashi who just stood there.

"Kakashi-sensei...? How come no one knew that you had a son?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, there were quite some people who knew. It's just... I never really talked about him. And when he left... I didn't want to talk about him. The ones that knew about it, made sure that he wasn't spoken of. I just didn't want anyone to know. It's a part of my past that I wanted to remain untold." Kakashi explained.

"So, was this why you reacted the way you did when we were with Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto's voice was soft.

Kakashi nodded. "It was about the time after he'd gotten his sharingan from Madara. He came home one day, all scratched up. I looked at him in utter shock. So many unanswered questions penetrating my mind. He just stood there, staring at me with his new eye. One that I'd never even seen before... I was speechless. The only words he mentioned to me was, _' This isn't my home anymore. ' _With him stating that, I watched him as he took out his kunai and slashed through the middle of his headband, he dropped his knife and left leaving everything else behind."

Sakura frowned at Kakashi's memoir. "Didn't you try going after him, or anything?"

"No. There wasn't much I could do. He was already turned and now... well I guess it's up to me." Naruto and Sakura were a bit thrown off by their sensei's words. "I'm the only one capable of defeating him. I've taught him everything he knows, and now with a sharingan almost as complex as mine, he's gotten stronger than ever." Naruto still had a confused look and was about to get into more questions until Kakashi got up, and started to make his way home.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are you going?" Naruto ran after him.

"Home. I don't wish to talk about this any longer. Right now, I just want to lay down and relax."

"But earlier, what you said and what he said, how- ?" Naruto was acting a bit stubborn.

"Naruto this doesn't concern you. This is between me and Selgato. Go home." Kakashi spoke with a cold voice and walked off.

Sakura had already gone home as well, leaving Naruto all alone with his thoughts. _' Selgato... why can't you see? They're just using you. The only reason they want you is because you're a descendant of Kakashi Hatake. They couldn't get Kakashi to join them... so they targeted you. ' _The more Naruto had thought about it, the more he felt sorry for him. Selgato had been taken advantage of. Being surrounded by people acting like they care, when really they're just using him. As Naruto continued to ponder, his sudden hate for Selgato slowly started turning into pity.

**I was having a little bit of trouble on this chapter, so it probably didn't turn out _as_ well.**

**If anything was found confusing just let me know, and I'll clear it up for you. :3**


	4. With Only One To Survive

**Disclaimer found on the first chapter**

**Don't forget to review! :3 **

**Chapter 4 - With Only One To Survive**

Selgato kept thinking about Naruto's words as he headed back to the hideout. The sun was setting, and the air was getting colder. Selgato finally made it to his destination but Sasuke had beat him there before he could even enter.

"I see that Naruto isn't with you. I take it that you failed, am I correct?"

"I had a minor problem when getting there... " Selgato told.

"I know, I was watching you." Sasuke turned his back to Selgato. "Madara gave his sharingan to you for a reason. It wasn't meant to be toyed with. Besides, I thought you said Kakashi would be dealt with?"

"I was getting to him, but the nine tails was a bit, well... stubborn." Selgato explained. "Next time I won't- "

"Your mission was to get Naruto and leave. You weren't to converse or enagage in any other kind of activity. It was your only criteria and you still managed to fail."

"But he wasn't alone." Selgato objected. "There were two others, and I'm pretty sure I could have handled the girl, but when it comes to my dad... he's tough enough as it is."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, you're not the only one who's failed at capturing Naruto, so we'll just hope for next time." He crossed his arms and glared at Selgato. "Next time you go, you are to take out Kakashi. Understand?"

"Yes'sir."

* * *

><p>The day was a bit young in Konoha. Naruto had no missions, but for the first time he really didn't feel like doing any. He'd been thinking about Selgato, and everything. Trying to understand where he was coming from. Naruto knew nothing about him except for the story that was told yesterday. Kakashi had even said to him that you may never know how someone turns out to become that way, <em>they just do<em>. Naruto knew something must have happened. Something in his life that had also helped him to believe that his own father was an accomplice to his mother's death. Kakashi wouldn't dare to tell him, especially not after yesterday. Naruto needed to find out on his own. He didn't exactly know how, but the least he could do was ask around.

"Hey, Naruto!" Iruka called out. He was standing near Ichiraku.

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto waved and made his way over to him.

"Naruto, I think we should talk. Com'on I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen."

"Alright, thanks!" A big smile formed across Naruto's face.

They sat down, Iruka had already ordered and started looking at Naruto who seemed to be zoning out as usual.

"Naruto, listen there was a guy here, in the village the other day."

"Selgato." Naruto quickly snapped back to his senses and look at Iruka.

"Eh, y- yes. So you've met him." Naruto still remained quiet. "Look, Naruto. Just be careful when you're around him. He's more dangerous than you might think." Iruka informed.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto looked down at his feet. Iruka just sighed, but quickly got back to himself as their ramen was served.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei..." Naruto began. "What was he like?"

"Hm?" Iruka was confused.

"Kakashi-sensei's son. What was he like?" Naruto looked up at Iruka waiting for an answer.

"He was remarkable. Best student in the academy. He was just like Kakashi, he even possessed the same skills." Iruka explained.

"What else was he like? I mean, what was his personality like? I still don't get how he managed to turn this way."

"Well, you remind me of how he used to be. So in other words, I guess you could say he was a bit like you." Iruka smiled.

"Like.. me?" Naruto had a hard time comparing Selgato to himself.

"Mhm. When Selgato was younger, he was just like you. He was loud, a few found him annoying, but he never gave up. He showed true potential and kept pushing himself to succeed. His mother died when he was only seven, she had been sent on a mission and was later assassinated. She was, well everything to him. Her death hit him like a thousand knifes. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, or anything. He came home one day and she'd already left."

"Still, that doesn't give him much of a reason. I mean look at me, I'm quite similar and I haven't- "

"But you never knew your parents, Naruto. I can see how you might think you can relate but it's not the same this time." Naruto stared at Iruka. "Selgato, had both his mom and dad. You don't know what that feels like. They were a very important part of his life, especially his mother. She'd talk to him, she said that no matter what would happened she'd always believe in him. She was the one to remind him of who he was, anytime he felt lost... she guided him back. Kakashi, well, he was there.. But him telling Selgato just wasn't the same. Through the years, without his mom, it became harder for Selgato to believe in himself. He felt alone more than ever. He kept his mother's photo with him, he even tried to hear her voice. It was hard to accept that she was gone. He couldn't handle it." Naruto felt sorrier for Selgato after listening to Iruka. "His mother's death is most likely the reason why he let Sasuke's words take him over." Iruka continued to look at Naruto, who had just turned his head straight down at is feet.

"Yeah, I kind of get it now."

"Hm?" Iruka gave him a confused look.

"Sasuke was put in a situation somewhat similar. His whole family was killed. He was so young, and Selgato probably thought that Sasuke could reach out to him. I know though, deep inside, Selgato loves this village still. Hatred is just convincing him otherwise. I know that the old him is still down there... I gotta help him." Naruto suddenly grew a soft spot for Selgato. Hearing this story just made him realize that Selgato wasn't a bad person. Naruto closed his eyes, still looking down. Remembering what Jiraiya had told him the day they went off for his training.

_' I believe.. that the day will come when people truly understand each other, and live in harmony.' _

"Naruto, you- " Iruka said softly.

"I have to do this. I'm the one he wants anyway." Naruto got up from his seat, and felt a hand to his shoulder as he was about to leave.

"Naruto, go anywhere near him and the chances of you coming back alive are very slim." Iruka had a stern expression planted on his face.

Naruto tugged his shoulder away. "Then I have a choice." Iruka just let out a small gasp. "I can go, and take my chances of being killed. Or I can stay here, waiting for him to show while putting the village and everyone else in more danger." Naruto flashed Iruka another glance and walked out of the shop. Iruka knew what the decision would be, and then broke out a small smile from the corner of his mouth. _' Be safe Naruto, you really have grown. '_

* * *

><p>Kakashi had been laying on his bed all day. It wasn't that he didn't want to get up, he just felt that he didn't have the strength to pull himself together. Ever since seeing his son again, many horrid and distinct memories have plagued his mind. As he was finally managing to get out of bed he heard a few knocks on his door. Kakashi was surprised by the knocks, he didn't plan for any company. Still being in his ninja uniform from which he had fallen alseep in, he got up to answer the door.<p>

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked down at his team mate. Naruto just walked in and took Kakashi's confused look as an invitation inside.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need to find Selgato." Naruto was staring at a wall, his back facing his sensei.

"Naruto, I have no clue as to where he would be." Kakashi began as he closed his front door. "However, even if I did I wouldn't dare to let you near him. He's dangerous, you can get killed. In fact, you _will _get killed." Naruto just ignored the emphasis in Kakashi's voice.

"I know. He's the son of Konoha's Copy-Cat Ninja. He also has a sharingan, as well as some Akatsuki skills. I know what the risks are, so don't stand there and tell me like I haven't the slightest idea" Naruto's voice got colder. "Besides, my criteria isn't to fight him. I just... " Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down. "... I just want to find him. So we can talk."

"You won't find him, Naruto, and even if you did... there'd really be no use. He'll disregard your message and kill you within an instant. Realize that."

"How do you know...?" Naruto turned around to face Kakashi and crossed his arms. "Have you ever even tried to talk to him? As his father, did you even try?"

"Excuse me? Naruto, you're not to talk to me in that way now-" Kakashi was starting to get angered.

"Don't try changing the subject. You know what I'm saying is true, even as a Konoha ninja, you never expressed the smallest amount of gratitude towards him."

"... I did. All the time, Naruto. I told him every single day, that I would always be proud of him." Kakashi explained softly.

"Are you proud of him now?" Naruto questioned.

"Well why would- ?"

"Exactly. You're not. Why say something when you'll just go back on your word? No matter what he's done, he's still your son, you can't change that no matter what. He'll always be your son."

"No son of mine betrays his home. I think you should go now, Naruto." Kakashi escorted him to the door. Naruto was now right outside of Kakashi's apartment.

"Look at it however you want but I know that you still love him, Kakashi-sensei. Don't act like you don't, he needs help." Naruto suddenly vanished in a poof of smoke. Kakashi remained to stand still as he watched his student leave. He started to close his door until he heard his named being shouted at.

"Kakashi!" A familiar lady with short, black hair was calling his name._ ' Shizune? ' _Kakashi asked himself while she got closer. Yup, it was Shizune alright, it was just hard for him to make out her image from afar.

"Kakashi, wait." Shizune was finally at the footstep of his front door. She was panting from all the running, and could barely catch her breath.

"Is everything alright..?"

"L- Lady... Tsunade." She breathed heavily. "Wants... you. Her, office. R- right away."

"Oh, alright then. Um, would you like a glass of water? I think you'll need it."

"N- no... thank you. But there's no time. Just please, see Lady Tsunade immediately." Shizune finished as she started to breathe peacefully again.

_' Hm, must be important then. ' _Kakashi thought, and then vanished to the Hokage's Tower.

Tsunade rustled through loads of papers as she was interrupted by Kakashi's puff of smoke. "You do realize what a door is for, right?" She sarcastically growled.

"Well, then I apologize. I just didn't think it'd be such a big deal seeing as this was so important, you'd make someone rush all the way to my house." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap, Hatake. This is important." Tsunade got out a scroll. "I'm pretty sure you know your objective, Shizune did run it by you, correct?"

"She did not. She was too busy trying to keep up with her breathing. Running from here to my apartment can tire one out, you know." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Watch the tone, you're really pushing my patience. The Akatsuki are still in the area and they're out for Naruto, as usual. One of them was seen lurking about near the outskirts of The Leaf. There should only be one. Likewise, if you see him you are to engage battle immediately. Got it?" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am. One question though, why are you sending me out alone? I mean this is the Akatsuki we're dealing with, I probably will get killed."

Tsunade just smirked at his remark. "Trust me, this one's a bit... different. You're the only one who has the skill to take him out." Kakashi still had the confused look on his face. "When you find him, you'll understand then. Now go." With that Kakashi was on his way.

* * *

><p>"Heh, he's coming. I knew once those guards spotted us, they'd send out their precious copy nin. Now remember, when he finds you... kill him. He's just going to be getting in the way of our plan if you don't." Selgato nodded at Sasuke's instructions. "He'll be alone. Get ready." Sasuke then suddenly disappeared. Selgato lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan.<p>

"Well look at that, the Konoha's legendary copy ninja. Hiding behind a tree. This should be fun." Selgato walked over to the tree where Kakashi was hiding behind. A Force of blue chakra covered his fist as he lunged into the tree. Kakashi jumped out of the way landing on the top of a tree branch.

"... It's time to end this, Selgato." Kakashi jumped down from the tree.

"Indeed it is, father." Selgato smirked as his sharingan eye met Kakashi's.


	5. Like Father, Like Son

**Disclaimer found on the first chapter**

**Don't forget to honestly review please and thank you (I'd like to know how the story is going) :3**

****Chapter 5 - Like Father, Like Son****

* * *

><p>Both of Kakashi's eyes met Selgato's as they circled around each other.<p>

"I must admit, I'm gonna have a lot of fun fighting with you. It'll be just like old times, remember? Only now, I won't be fighting just to show you my ability. I'll be fighting to _kill_ you." Selgato grimaced as he started to draw a kunai from it's holster.

"Well, then. We'll have it your way." Kakashi said calmly then jumped back onto a branch. "Let's see how much you can remember from your training." Kakashi vanished as a swarm of kunais started flying into Selgatos way. Selgato quickly jumped towards the next tree in search for his dad.

"Hmph, you'll have to do better than that." Selgato mumbled under his breath still looking about. He then quickly turned to spot his father.

"Heh, you asked for it." Selgato smirked. "Shinobi battle skills rule number one: Taijutsu." Selgato jumped into his father's reach, throwing numerous amounts of kicks and punches having Kakashi dodge them all just by backing away.

"You won't get anywhere if you can't even touch me." Kakashi explained, still avoiding his son's punches. They kept going at the same routine until Kakashi had hit his back onto a tree.

_' Gotcha... ' _Selgato raised his fist aiming it towards his dad but Kakashi suddenly swerved his way under Selgato's arm, causing Selgato's fist to lung into the tree.

".. Whew, that was close." Kakashi whispered to himself.

"But not close enough."

"Wha- ?" Kakashi turned his body to meet with one of Selgato's attacks. As he fought the same one off, it soon disappeared. _' So he's using shadow clones.. ' _Three more of Selgato's clones hurdled to Kakashi, still putting up a fight, Kakashi managed to knock each one out. Two more shadow clones produced while one got a hold of Kakashi, the other one came running towards him, beaming a rasengan straight into his stomach sending Kakashi to crash back into a tree. Kakashi stood up from under the pile of scattered branches that lay upon him.

"Huff... huff." He struggled as he balanced himself.

Selgato walked out from the bush he was hiding in. "Hm, you actually managed to get up. Impressive. Although, to be honest... I've always imagined fighting you with everything you've got would be a lot more challenging than this." Selgato scoffed, "You're weak."

"So you've learned well, but I'm just getting started." Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke leaving no trace behind.

"What the... ?" Selgato checked his surroundings. "Ergh, running won't do anything. Even you should know that." Selgato jumped and started traveling from tree to tree.

Kakashi breathed slowly as he came to a stop. "I can't remember him ever being this strong. It's been awhile since our last encounter. However, I need to end this, once and for all. I'll do whatever it takes..."

While Selgato kept jumping from one tree to another he stopped as he heard a familiar voice.

"Selgato..." The voice called out. Selgato's eyes widened as he heard it. He knew that voice, very well. He couldn't make it out, but he was certain that he knew it.

"Selgato, o-over here... " Selgato jumped down from the tree and looked ahead.

"Ergh.." He grunted, moving his body a bit back. "M- Mom...?" He turned his head to look away. "N- no. It can't be." He tightened one of his fists.

"Selgato... it's, me." The illusion said slowly.

Selgato moved closer to the image, fighting back the tears in his eyes. "Mom..." He said slowly still staring at the manipulated visual.

"Selgato, don't you want to come back home? With me, and your father? We can be a real family again. Like we used to."

Selgato then took a deep breath. "I- I do... more than ever." Selgato paused for a moment. "Too bad you're not real." Selgato put both of his hands together to make a hand gesture. "Release!" The image faded away slowly. "I don't wanna play with your illusions. That's not what we're here for." A blue mound of chakra formed into Selgato's right hand. He leaned into the tree of which Kakashi was hiding behind and shoved the force of his hand into it.

Kakashi just barely dodged the tree's destruction. _' Remarkable. His Chidori is even five times better than it originally was. ' _

Selgato glared at Kakashi's figure. "...Shinobi battle techniques part two: Genjutsu, eh? Heh, I'm no longer your student anymore. Quit making things so easy." Selgato yelled out.

"Very well then. I guess it's time for the real thing." Kakashi backflipped farther away from his son. Selgato just stood examining every move. "Shinobi battle techniques part three: NINJUTSU!" Kakashi shouted as he performed various amounts of hand signs. "_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_"

"Shit..." Selgato ran back, jumping to get a latch onto a tree's branch._ ' I almost forgot, he's fast. ' _Selgato continued thinking to himself while preparing for his next move.

Kakashi remained in the same spot, his eyes still scoping the area. _' Above. Below. Side.__ Ahead. I can't seem to spot him, he has always done well when it came to stealth. ' _Kakashi followed his instinct and moved forward still searching for the young ninja. He came to a stop in front of a tree when hearing a footstep. "What a great way to blow your cover." He smirked under his mask, still facing the tree. "The first thing a shinobi must learn is to conceal his presence and remain hidden. I guess you _haven't_ remembered everything." He started to turn his body around.

"The fact that you actually think I blew my cover _accidently_ is what upsets me. I recall you being much smarter than that..." Kakashi just stood there with his eyes narrowed at his opponent. "Now then. Let's get this over with so I can leave. This is the end for you, Kakashi."

"I wouldn't necessarily count on that."

Selgato's hands moved quickly as he did a ninjutsu. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" A flame of fire flew out from Selgato's mouth. After a full moment of the fire blazing on; Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell... ?" Selgato cringed. _' How'd he get away from that? ' _Quickly checking the area, Selgato found everything to be quite normal. However, his father was still yet to be found. Kakashi's voice then appeared from an unknown location.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." A arm suddenly reached up to bury Selgato deep into the thick dirt. "Gotcha." Kakashi turned to see his enemy locked into the ground, just to notice that instead of Selgato, Kakashi had trapped a clone.

Selgato let out a cold laugh. "You didn't think I'd let my guard down _that_ easily did you?"

"So I see, you do remember everything from your training." Kakashi began to draw a weapon out.

"Put the weapon away. It's useless... I know all your moves, Kakashi. Just as well as you know mine. You're basically just fighting a mere image of yourself."

Kakashi paused thinking about every single word Selgato had just said, and narrowed his eyes. "You're nothing like me. You may look like me on the outside, but on the inside, you're a vial, and cruel monster."

"Am I, Kakashi? Am I really?" Selgato replied softly. "Look at yourself. You're standing in front of the one you despise the most. The one you've been itching to kill; your own son. I'm the monster? The only reason why I'm like this is because you killed her." Kakashi made a grunt at his son's words. "You.. took her away from me. I've hated you ever since then." Selgato placed a tighter grip on his kunai.

"So that's what this is about then? This whole act with the Akatsuki when really you just want revenge based on an enternal lie?" Kakashi's voice grew more stern. "You actually believed me to have killed your mother? You're no better than Sasuke, only looking for revenge. But at least he was there to witness his clan's death. You weren't even with her, nor was I. So how could I have possibly murdered her? And even if I did, what good would it make if you killed me? What will you have then, Selgato? Exactly. Nothing."

"You may not have been the one to assassinate her, but you knew about it. You knew about _everything_. And that makes you just as responsible as the one who committed the murder." as Selgato fought back a few tears, Kakashi thought over about the mission. It was in fact true, he did know every detail of the mission she'd been sent on. He knew the criteria, the location, and even the high possibility that she would be murdered. He didn't think it'd end up that way, but when it did, Kakashi ached from not only pain but guilt. Guilt that he's carried on his whole life. Guilt had always been a friend to Kakashi. He felt guilt about Obito and Rin's death years ago, even his own sensei. He felt guilt about his own wife dying, knowing very well that he could have prevented it. And much more guilt now, that Selgato; his own son had turned against Konoha.

"Heh, and to believe I almost took your word about never turning on the ones you loved. You're hypocrite." Selgato turned his head, looking straight down at his feet.

"... I never turned on the ones I loved. That was you." Kakashi said in his content manner.

Anger which turned to tears formed in Selgato's eyes. "No... you still don't get my point. Can't you see? YOU KNEW. YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT. YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER." Selgato paused to take a deep breath. "... But you didn't. So now I have to kill you. It's the only way." Selgato looked up at Kakashi, who already had his lightning blade prepared, noticed the large amount of lightning chakra formed into the palm of Selgato's hand. "Chidori..." Selgato muttered under his breath as he lunged into Kakashi's lightning blade. The two forces of chakra remained constant while bouncing off each other.

Kakashi continued to thrust his lightning blade into Selgato's advanced Chidori. The ball of lightning energy enlarged. "...Erghh, you're crazy if you think you can actually defeat me." Kakashi struggled. "I taught you everything you know. You can't beat me."

Selgato just grimaced. "Like father, like son..."

The constant jutsus remained for a good five minutes. Making the two charging every ounce of chakra within them to keep up with their attack. They were still fighting just outside of The Leaf, a guard ninja had noticed the wave of energy and called for help. There were many different support ninjas, now observing Kakashi and Selgato. As all of the chakra in Selgato's body was drained, as well as Kakashi's, the large ball of chakra quickly died out.

Selgato remained in the same spot, chakra drained, vision blurred, and unable to keep himself balanced. He then felt a tight grip of hands pushing his body up against a tree. As the back of Selgato's head hit the tree, blood poured out from the tip of his mouth staining him. Kakashi had locked Selgato's body into his bare hands. "Selgato-Soren Hatake... " He breathed slowly. "It's over." He raised one of his arms, forcing every bit of energy he had left forming his Lightning Cutter.

Selgato watched his father, who was just getting ready to make the kill."Yeah, that's right... do it, dad. Kill me. Right here; right now, where everyone can witness it." Kakashi then stopped, causing his Lightning Blade to discharge. Still with his firm grip on Selgato he turned around to see all the other ninja surrounding them. "Com'on, do it already. Kill your son. Do what you should've done two years ago." Selgato turned his head to the side to spit the blood out of his mouth. Kakashi took another look at Selgato while tears started to form in his eyes. He then let the hand that still latched onto Selgato's shoulder go. Kakashi backed up, wtinessing every single face turned on him. Then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Without a clue of what to do, the rest of the ninja did the same, and backed away from the heavily injured Selgato, and returned to their positions. Selgato watched everyone leave until they were out of sight and pulled out a scroll. "Fools..." He whispered softly, then vanished.

* * *

><p>Kakashi appeared out in the open, near the memorial stone. He walked towards a tree that sided by the stone to sit down. Running his hand through his silver hair, thinking about what had just happened, and what he almost did. Selgato's words filling up his head.<p>

_"Com'on, do it already. Kill your son. Do what you should've done two years ago."_

A memory of what had happened two years ago finally hit him.

**- Flashback -**

_Kakashi had just gotten home, entering the inside of his house, it was quiet. Too quite, actually. He paced through the house unable to find his son._

_"Selgato..?" Kakashi asked as he made it to his son's bedroom. Everything was trashed, and nearly destroyed. The sheets and pillows of the bed were everywhere, the lights were smashed, his clothes; torn up, glass frames smashed and scattered all over the wooden floor. Even his drawers were taken apart. Kakashi couldn't believe what his exposed eye had set upon. Selgato wasn't even there; and all the other rooms in the house were untouched. _

_"Took you long enough." A bitter, but familiar voice spoke out._

_Kakashi found to his surprise that it was Selgato. He faced his son, only to find someone he'd never seen before. "S- Selgato...?" Kakashi eyes went big at his son's new appearance. Selgato no longer looked the same. His white-silver hair still hung over his face a bit, but there were still many changes. He looked all scratched up, from head to toe. His clothing was ripped, and his headband still remained intact. But the main thing Kakashi noticed was Selgato's right eye; it was no longer the same. Selgato's right eye had a cut and it possessed a sharingan, just as Kakashi's left one did. "Wh- what happened to you.. er, who did this?" _

_"It doesn't matter." Selgato took a long pause before continuing. "Nothing matters."_

_"What are you talking about! Selgato where have you- " His question was cut off._

_"Don't you see, father? I don't belong here anymore."_

_"What do you mean you don't belong...?" _

_"This isn't my home anymore..." Selgato picked up his kunai and cut the symbol of his headband. _

_Kakashi gasped."S.. Se, Selgato. Why.. are you?" Kakashi's eye stayed on the face of the boy who had just betrayed his home. Selgato instantly dropped the knife he'd just cut his forehead protector with and vanished from the house._

**- Flashback Ends -**

Kakashi's only criteria was to destroy Selgato, and he failed. He just couldn't do it, looking at his own son's face for one last time; Kakashi realized he couldn't kill him. _' I was supposed to be the one to end this... ' S_till sitting by the tree, he started to feel drops of rain fall down on him.

* * *

><p><strong>[ To be continued ]<strong>

**I'm pretty sure some may still be confused idk, but if you are here are ages to help you out. Only concerning Selgato, Sasuke, Naruto, ect.**

**Ages: ( Right now )**

**Naruto: 15**

**Sakura: 15**

**Sasuke: 15**

**Selgato: 18 **

**Kakashi: 38**

**Ages when Sasuke and Selgato left Konoha:**

**Sasuke: 14**

**Selgato: 16**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER: PLEASE READ

Ok, so if you're reading this based on the chapter title - this is not part of the story. Just a quick notice about the story.

Due to certain/specific reasons I am creating a new account; in this new account I will be continuing this story, as well as my other ones. So if you wish to contiue reading them, they will all be on the new account. :-)

* * *

><p><em>My new account name: Petra Kazekage<em>

** I'd also like to apologize for this; and especially that I haven't been updating this story. However, I will work on it soon and I **will** finish it, I can promise you that. :3

I hope you guys will continue reading my stories, it really means a lot. :')

xoxoxox

- _DinoPetra_ (Petra Kazekage) c:


End file.
